


Killing me Softly

by hanakoanime



Series: Sing a Song [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakoanime/pseuds/hanakoanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 stories about Prussia and Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this are referenced to other things that I'm working on right now.

Killing Me Softly

 

  
 **Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
 **Pairing:** Prussia/Japan  
 **Theme set:** Beta  
 **Title:** Killing me Softly  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Warning[s]:** Character death, unrequited love  
 **Notes:**  Parts of this are referenced to other things that I'm working on right now.  Written for [](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/profile)[ **1sentence**](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/)  .  
1\. Walking-Gilbert would never admit it, but he loves to watch his Asian lover walk just to see his ass; okay, he said that, and was thrown on the couch for the night.  
2\. Waltz-He was shocked and disgusted by Gilbert’s invitation—he grudgingly admitted that it was okay dancing the girl’s part.  
3\. Wishes-It was amusing, seeing Prussia trying to fold 1,000 cranes just because he partially read Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes (if he read the whole thing, he would’ve realized it doesn’t work.)  
4\. Wonder-“Gilbert, please don’t—“ he cried as his friend downed his fifth drink in a half hour.  
5\. Worry-He came home to find Kiku crying about his well-being; he could only say, “I’m sorry I made you sad.”  
6\. Whimsy-It was amusing to hear America’s plan, but the result of his attempt to get Japan to kiss him in front of everyone was the best (his flushed face, the way he avoided his gaze was just too cute.)  
7\. Waste/Wasteland-He stared at the outfit that Kiku had purposely buried under his other clothes—too bad he wouldn’t wear it.  
8\. Whiskey and Rum-He stared at the alcoholic drinks Japan gave him, and couldn’t help but to smirk at the fact the drinks he gave were in a special place.  
9\. War-Weirdly, they were on the same side, fighting the same enemy—it pained him to see the other fall.  
10\. Weddings-It pained him to see Arthur kissing someone other than himself, but he had gotten over him enough to commit to another relationship (with Gilbert).  
11\. Birthday-After the cake incident last year—Francis jumped out and nearly raped Kiku—Gilbert took him to a quiet restaurant where there was no one else.  
12\. Blessing-After screwing up with Kiku, he was happy to find that the Japanese man had given him a second chance.  
13\. Bias-He knew he’d take Gilbert’s side, no matter how ridiculous the idea he suggested was—he was rewarded for it afterwards which made him side with his lover even more.  
14\. Burning-He remembers seeing those green eyes staring at Alfred lovingly and had tried to forget those lies—it was because of that he met Gilbert in the seedy bar.  
15\. Breathing-“Calm down—he left you for someone who is worth his company, but he also left you available for better people than him,” Gilbert murmured as he stroke Kiku’s hair.  
16\. Breaking-Prussia saw those monochromatic eyes full of pain the first time he met Japan, and he swore that he would hurt England for making him feel that way—he knew he was nothing compared to England (yet), but he saw Japan slowly heal because of him.  
17\. Belief-Those eyes held nothing, giving no impressions, but he eventually learned how to pick out those emotions.  
18\. Balloon-His childish excitement was contagious, and soon he found himself laughing with him—that piece of rubber filled with helium is magical after all.  
19\. Balcony-He ran out to the balcony to find his love there, just like he was every night—this time, he would go further.  
20\. Bane-He hated England—that much was clear—and it wasn’t because he hated France; it was because he abused Japan who did nothing at all.  
21\. Quiet-He couldn’t hear it; there was no hear beating in his chest, nothing to indicate he was alive, and all he said was, “Ich liebe dich,” before running towards Antonio’s house.  
22\. Quirks-He was egotistical, stupid, immature, and he tended to say the wrong thing at the wrong time—despite it all, he stayed with him.  
23\. Question-He was overly curious to find out what happened to Kiku to make him so…afraid—all he was told was, “I entrusted my heart to a bastard who didn’t care for it; he did break and stomp on it after all.”  
24\. Quarrel-He opened the door to find Kiku crying; he was able to get out the story of their fight, but decided Kiku need something to comfort him, not create more problems.  
25\. Quitting-Japan cried as he saw Prussia being lowered into the ground; as much as he’d like to kill himself, he had a duty to perform for his people.  
26\. Jump-He couldn’t see the end; how long had it been since he took his fall, again?  
27\. Jester-It was hard to get Kiku to genuinely smile, and even harder to hear him laugh, but Gilbert would try—even if he became a laughingstock to everyone else.  
28\. Jousting-“Gilbert-kun, why are we in ridiculous armor with spears while sitting on horses?”  
29\. Jewel-It was nice to see his crimson eyes glitter in the sunlight—he immediately compared it to rubies, but soon realized that is was nothing to be compared to.  
30\. Just-Did it work; this pain I feel says otherwise, but it’s as well as I tried to use him to get back at Arthur-san.  
31\. Smirk-The mischief, the glee was shown in his eyes, but his trademark smirk was his actual warning.  
32\. Sorrow-Gilbert was unable to believe Kiku killed himself because of one stupid mistake; he knew that he should’ve spoken sooner.  
33\. Stupidity-“Do not touch that or—“ he could only sigh as Prussia was clawed by his cat; his cat loved fish after all.  
34\. Serenade-“You do realize you need to do something cheesy, right?”  
35\. Sarcasm-It was an art he picked up over the centuries, and right now he was trying to teach Japan, to no avail.  
36\. Sordid-It disgusted him to be crying over a person who’d died a few decades ago, but he did.  
37\. Soliloquy-He heard France’s uh, narration of his day, and he prayed that Prussia would never, ever pick p that habit—his prayers went unanswered when Prussia joined France the next day (though he doubts France consciously knows he’s narrating because he’s giving Prussia some weird looks.)  
38\. Sojourn-After getting kick out of West’s house (again), he stayed with Kiku until his brother called to tell him he could come back.  
39\. Share-It wasn’t fair that Kiku got that thing but when Kiku offered to lend it to him, he refused to share the awesomeness!  
40\. Solitary-Japan wasn’t open, keeping to himself, but Prussia managed to get Japan to speak—plus he got in a relationship with some who’s alone.  
41\. Nowhere-It wasn’t familiar, the pain or the landscape.  
42\. Neutral-“…no comment.”  
43\. Nuance-He saw a flicker of pain on his face whenever England and America argued, but it was so subtle that no one but him ever noticed.  
44\. Near-He stayed by Kiku, fearing his near insanity state would show again.  
45\. Natural-“I don’t use contacts to make my irises red!”  
46\. Horizon-He laughed as he saw Prussia trying to impress him with the sunset.  
47\. Valiant-He risked everything to save Prussia just to find out he’s dead.  
48\. Virtuous-Japan was surprised that Prussia didn’t have any sexual experience but in hindsight, he should have expected as much.  
49\. Victory-It was bittersweet, he mused, the need to grab someone overwhelming him.  
50\. Defeat-His country was destroyed—all of it, because he sided with the wrong people…or so they say.  



End file.
